


Unexpected Love

by Animez



Series: Unexpected Love, Unexpected Family [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Love, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animez/pseuds/Animez
Summary: “Say again that it didn't mean anything.”, Iwaizumi said.God, how much did Oikawa want to tell the truth. That he loved him, that he always had. But that could destroy their friendship and after all these years he couldn't risk all this. So he lied. “The kiss didn't mean anything”Both of them were staring at each other in silence. Then Iwaizumi broke the silence. “You are such a bad liar, Trashykawa”, he whispered and kissed him.or: Oikawa Tooru is in love with his best friend, who is seeing someone else, and is deeply hurt, so he does something stupid that turned out to be greatIwaois side story to Unexpected Love, Unexpected Family (but can be read separately)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Unexpected Love, Unexpected Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142114
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand I'm back. As promised, here is the Iwaoi chapter(s) for unexpected love, unexpected family. 
> 
> As said in the summary, you don't need to read the main story but you will get a bit more background (but the story is main focused on Daisuga).
> 
> As always I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes and you're welcome to leave comments and kudos if you like the story. 
> 
> I hope you will like it, have fun :)

Oikawa Tooru was in love with his best friend.

He hadn’t realised it until they seperated for college. The pain of being away from your best friend and the fear of slowly distancing themselves, slowly realising that what he felt wasn’t platonic and he didn’t just miss a friend. 

Oikawa met Suga in college, now known as Kou-chan, and they clicked together like no one else has. Not only because the other man was gay too (well, technicly Tooru was bisexual, but the important part is that they both liked men) but because he also was in love with his friend. 

But there was a difference between them. Suga got over it. Oikawa didn’t. He slept with men, he slept with women, but he never was in a serious relationship. It was neither fair to himself or to the people he met if he would begin a serious relationship with them. His heart belonged to someone else. 

He stayed friends with Iwaizumi the whole time. It was hard, being with his best friend and being in love with him (especially when he came out as gay and Tooru knew he would have a different chance now, but he just watched him date men he never liked), but he didn’t want to risk their friendship. 

So, 7 years later, still close to his best friend since childhood and still so much in love with him. 

“It's not fair”, Oikawa complained. It was a nice afternoon on a weekend and he had no training today, so Iwaizumi and he met up as usual. 

“What is?”, the black haired man asked. 

“That everyone has a relationship. Daichi and Suga just came together and already live together, Mattsun and Makki are disgustingly in love and even dense Bokuto is in an almost relationship with his beautiful kohai”, he whined. 

“You never complained about that before. You said, and I'm quoting you here, Iwaaa-chan there is too much I can offer for the world before I can commit to a serious relationship”, he said and threw a pillow at his friend without looking up from his book. 

“But Iwaaa-chan”, he cried after throwing the pillow back into Iwaizumis face. “Now that everyone has one I want one too” 

What he didn’t say was that he wasn’t interested in dating per se, but just intersted in dating his best friend.

“Well, then get out there and get one”, Iwaizumi said, uninterested by his whining. “You shouldn’t have a problem with finding someone, Shittykawa”

“How about we start dating, Iwa-chan?”

That seemed to get the other man to lift his head and stare at him. “What?” 

“We would be an amazing couple. I mean I would obviously be the hot and intelligent one in the relationship but with a bit of work you could look good too. Everyone would be envious of us!”

What Oikawa didn’t say was that Iwaizumi definitely didn’t need any glow up. He may be shorter than Oikawa but he was still taller than the average and his body was amazing. Big muscles everywhere, a more than well defined six pack and thicc arms who could easily crush Tooru. And if he would smile more his face would be nice to look at too ( Oikawa always stared when Iwaizumi laughed or smiled honestly, because he looked so beautiful when he did).

Iwaizumi frowned at him. “What did you just say? Who would willingly date you, Ass-kawa?”

Oikawa knew that his friend didn’t mean it. It hurt nevertheless. So he put on a fake smile. “You said before I wouldn’t have a problem finding someone” 

“Well, there are a lot of people with bad taste. I’m not one of them” 

“Fine”, Oikawa exclaimed, trying to hide his anger and hurt. “No dating then. No need to be so mean” 

* * *

Their relationship got really bad a few weeks later. 

One day, after his training with his team, Oikawa decided to surprise Iwaizumi and visit him at his apartment. They often did that, just appearing at each other's home, to hang out, eat some food and watch movies. 

Tooru anticipated the same thing now too (he had planned to show Iwa-chan this new alien movie that he really liked), but when he knocked at his door Iwaizumi opened the door immediately with his shoes and jacket on. 

“Oh, what are you doing here?”, Iwaizumi asked surprised, standing half way in his apartment and halfway outside. 

“I wanted to hang out”, Oikawa explained and mustered his best friend. He didn’t look like he was just going to buy some groceries. He had his nice pants on (dark black jeans, without holes), together with a white shirt, his leder jacket and some white sneakers. He looked like he had thought of his outfit. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going on a date”, he answered and stepped outside his apartment, after grabbing his wallet and keys. 

“You- WHAT?”

Iwaizumi closed the door and looked at him annoyed. “You heard me. And don’t act so shocked”

His shock wasn’t really played. Tooru was really surprised about him going on a date. “Yes, I heard you. But you went on one already last week. You never go on dates so often" 

"It's the same guy from last week. We decided to go out again", Iwaizumi sighed. “Can I go now? I don’t want to be late” 

But he didn’t wait for him to answer and just began to walk. Both knew Oikawa would follow him. 

“So… Do you like him?”, Tooru asked carefully, after following up with him. He was a bit afraid of the answer. 

“It’s way too early to say that”, he said. “But he is good looking and nice and we really get along”

Oikawas heart made a painful thump. He ignored it and put an arrogant smile on. “He can’t be nicer and prettier than me”

“Actually a lot nicer than you are, Shittykawa. Also prettier”, Iwaizumi countered. 

Oikawa gasped. “Take that back!”

Iwaizumi laughed at him. “Nope. One day you need to accept that some people may be prettier than you”

“Never!” That made him just laugh harder. 

They argued a bit more until Iwaizumi informed him that they needed to seperate. “I need to go in that direction. See ya” and with that he vanished to his date. Tooru stared after him dumbfounded. 

He still couldn’t really grasp this new information. The worst part wasn’t Iwaizumi going on a date. Now and then he went on one and Tooru accepted that (sadly, he couldn’t forbid him that). What didn’t sit right with him was that this was a second date with a guy he didn’t even know the name of. 

Iwaizumi didn’t go on second or more dates that often and the last time had been a long time ago. Tooru got too comfortable about that. And now he was hurt again. He wished he could call Suga, but he was on a date too (why was everyone dating the person they like? So unfair), so that was a no. 

That meant he just would go back to his apartment, be alone and watch the movie on his own. God, his life was miserable. How could one guy change his mood so fast and make his day sad?

 _No_ , Tooru said to himself. _I refuse to be this miserable. I’m going out and have some fun!_

So trying to be optimistic, he went into town with his head high and his bright (fake) smile on. He would just distract himself with some shopping for his apartment and maybe a few new clothes, eating some nice dinner and maybe afterwards going to a bar to flirt with a few people, who would hype up his ego, which Iwaizumi unintentionally has destroyed. 

That’s what he then did. Strolling through the streets, going into shops, buying unnecessary things and flirting with the women looking at him with awe. It was pretty nice and he almost forgot everything from earlier. 

Until he saw Iwaizumi and his date. He immediately froze at the sight in front of him. He should just have stayed at home. 

His date was beautiful. And yes, he could admit that (unlike Iwa-chan had said, he could admit if people were better looking and sadly this man was better looking). He was really beautiful. 

The man was smaller than Hajime and that in any way. He was almost a head shorter than him, purple dyed hair, a beautiful face, elegant neck and a really slim body. Sadly, he also had a good fashion sense. 

_Who would willingly date you, Ass-kawa?_

_Well, there are a lot of people with bad taste. I’m not one of them._

_Actually a lot nicer than you, Shittykawa. Also prettier._

Oikawa couldn’t stop the hurt inside him. The nasty feeling of not being enough, not in volleyball not for Hajime. Breathing got a bit more difficult. He should just turn around and go back to his apartment, turn on some alien movie and eat ice cream.

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t stop staring at the pair, how they flirted with each other, how they smiled at each other, how they held hands, how they traded a few small kisses, how they... 

Oikawa averted his eyes and tried to ignore the hurt inside of him. But ignoring the hurt just made place for the anger and stupid ideas. And well, he was hurt enough to do one of this stupid ideas. 

Instantly he stood up straight, smoothened his clothes and then walked towards them with confident steps. 

_By mistake_ he bumped into Iwaizumis company, which made them both stumble and (sadly just) almost fall. With an (fake) apologetic look he turned around. “Oh my, I’m so sorry, I-. Iwa-chan?” 

He should have gotten into theaters or movies, because his performance was flawless. Well, almost flawless. Iwaizumi mustered him critically. “What are you doing here, Ass-kawa?” 

Oikawa lifted his bags and smiled. “I did some shopping. After you left me alone and hurried away, I wanted to do something productive with that time”

Iwaizumi furrowed his eyes. “I didn’t leave you alone. We seperated, you idiot. And you were the one who came unannounced to my place”

“Well, we _always_ meet up unannounced at each other's places and do _something_ ”, he said sweetly and lightly touched the smaller one's arm. With the dark face Iwaizumi considered him, it definitely sounded and looked as flirty as he had intended. 

Iwaizumi definitely wanted to say something back at him (probably an insult) but Oikawa turned his face away from him and to his date. He stretched out his hand. “I’m Oikawa Tooru. Who are you?”

The man looked unsure between Iwaizumi and Oikawa before hesitantly grabbing his hand. “I’m Suzuki Ichiro”, he introduced himself. Dammit, even his voice sounded beautiful. “Iwaizumi has told me a lot about you”

“I wish I could say the same”, Oikawa said with an apologetic smile. “He hasn’t told me about you. Why not, _Hajime_? He is beautiful. And so polite. Why would you hide him from me?” 

“Oikawa”, Iwaizumi growled his name and looked angry at him. 

He ignored him. Instead his whole attention was on his date, who definitely felt uncomfortable. _Good_ , he thought.

“So, Suzu-chan, how is Iwa-chan? I hope he is as nice and polite as you are”

“Iwaizumi is really great. You are lucky to be friends with him”, he said and this asshole had the audacity to smile softly at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi smiled back. Assholes. 

“Ah, yes, I’m soooo lucky. I mean, Iwa-chan is a brute and always soo angry. You know, he always throws something at me when I don’t do what he wants” He whispered the last sentence as if it was a secret between them too. Of course Iwaizumi heard it regardless and glared angry at him. “But he is also always there for me. You need to know, I’m really bad at looking after myself, so Hajime did that ever since we were children. Maybe his previous relationship haven’t worked out because he always made time for me and not-” 

“Okay, that’s fucking enough”, Iwaizumi interupted him. His gaze was dark and angry, but when he turned to Suzuki his facial expression softened up. “I’m sorry, but apparently I have a few things to discuss with my friend who definitely isn’t behaving like a friend” Another dark look at Oikawa. “Can we talk about this later and meet up another time?”

Suzuki threw a short gaze towards Tooru, who looked back with a smile which said _See, he will always choose me_ , and then smiled softly at Hajime. “Yeah, sure. Text me when you guys finished talking”

“Thanks, I’ll. And I’m sorry”, Iwaizumi said again. 

Suzuki gave him a soft kiss on the lips. “It wasn’t your fault”

Oikawas whole body hurt. From the accusation (well, he was right but still), the kiss and the softness between these two like they knew each other forever. 

Oikawa wasn’t really proud of what he did. He knew he was an asshole right now but he couldn’t change it. Right now it hurt like hell to see his best friend on a date, flirting, holding hands and kissing with another person. He wanted to be that person!

So after the other two said goodbye to each other and Suzuki left, Iwaizumi turned around and stared at him angrily. “You are coming with me! I don’t want to scream on the street at you, so you better follow me”

But he never left Tooru the choice to follow his command. He grabbed his arm painfully and pulled him through the streets and towards his apartment. After 10 minutes of aggressive silence, they finally arrived at Iwaizumis apartment and Tooru felt like shit. 

He was pushed inside, the door slammed shut and then they were alone. 

“Okay, now tell me. What the hell is wrong with you, Shittykawa?”, Iwazumi confronted him and he winced at his harsh tone. 

He still tried to hold his fake smile. “I don't know what you mean” 

“You sabotaged my date. Since when do you care who I date?” 

“Aww Iwa-chan, I don't need to ruin anything for you. Your angry attitude does that for yourself” 

“Come on, Shittykawa, you never did something so despiteful before. So why?” 

“I told you I didn't do anything”, Oikawa lied. 

“Bullshit”, Iwaizumi spit out and poked him in the chest. “Are you just acting like an asshole or are you really one?” 

Oikawa didn't know what to say. Of course Iwaizumi always gave him the shitty nicknames but he knew that they've never been serious. But this time being called an asshole hurt. And made him angry. 

“Well, I’m not the only asshole here!”, he shouted back and poked at Iwaizumis chest.

Hajime grabbed his wrists and pulled them down. “What the hell do you mean with that?”

“I mean, _Iwaizumi_ , that you are an asshole too. You always say what a bad person I’m, that no one with good taste would like me and that this Suzuki is sooo much nicer and prettier than me” 

Confusion mixed with Iwaizumis anger. “I don’t get it. Were you really an asshole, because I called him prettier than you? Are you really that self centered?”

“You really don’t get it? You really don’t?”

He shook his head. 

Well, then Tooru would just show him what he wouldn’t get. With force he freed his arms from Iwaizumis grip and turned the tables. He took a step forward, his hands grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. 

“What are yo-”, he exclaimed but Oikawa shut him up. With a kiss. He leaned down the few centimeters and pressed his lips on Hajimes shortly, before pulling away and stepping a few steps back again.

Iwaizumi stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. But he said nothing. He just stared, as if he was in shock. Tooru couldn’t endure it any longer. He pushed past his friend, opened the door and left. 

Hajime didn't stop him.

* * *

He tried to avoid him.

Which probably wasn't emotionally a good idea but he couldn't face his best friend. Not after kissing him. That had been like a confession and Tooru was afraid of the consequences. So he avoided them and with that also his best friend. 

He ignored his texts, didn’t even read them, his calls and every other try Iwaizumi used to contact him. 

It worked for 5 days. 

So after almost a week without talking or messaging him it was no surprise Iwaizumi took the matter into his own hands and waited for him in front of his building. It looked like he came straight from the gym, wearing sweatpants and a big hoodie, his hair still wet from the shower. 

Oikawas heart made a jump. God how he'd missed his friend. Missed to talk to him, to make him angry with his comments and to just be next to him. But the fear of being rejected was still there and he wondered if he could still run away. 

Which he couldn't because in that same moment he had the thought Iwaizumi looked him right in the eyes. Tooru sighed. So this was happening. With a deep sigh he put on one of his fake smiles and greeted his friend. “Iwa-chan what brings you here?”

“I think you know what, Shittykawa” 

Tooru slightly tilted his head and flashed him a grin. “You couldn't live without me because I'm such a important part of your dull life?” 

Iwaizumis brows furrowed and he stared at him. “You ignored me” 

Tooru grabbed his keys and opened his doors. “I'm a busy man, Iwa-chan” 

“Normally that doesn't bother you at all”, Iwaizumi said and followed him inside the flat. 

Oikawa put his keys to their usual place at the door and went inside avoiding any eye contact. “I'm especially busy this week. You know that my team is on their way to the championship” 

“Which was the same case last year and you didn't ignore me then, did you?” 

Oikawa flinched at the contempt he heard in the other man's voice and stood silent. What could he even say other than lies? So he tried the only thing which came in his mind and made his way to the bedroom for some privacy. 

Which didn't work either because Iwaizumi knew him too well and grabbed his wrist. “Was it because of the kiss?”, he asked quietly and his entire body went ice cold. 

No, no. no, no. _Don't ask me that_ , his mind screamed. He tried to free himself out of the others' grip. Which also didn't work. Of course not, Iwa-chan was a brute. 

“Oikawa, was it because of the kiss?”, he asked again, when Tooru still hadn't said anything. 

“Of course not, Iwa-chan.” His voice didn't come out as confident as he had wanted to. 

“So, then what? What is your fucking problem that you ignored me and my calls for an entire week?” Iwaizumis voice raised with anger in it. 

“I told you, I'm busy”, he whispered. 

“Fuck this shit, Tooru. You know I can see through your lies. So what is the fucking truth” 

“Fine”, Oikawa exclaimed. “I ignored you because of the kiss because it felt weird and I didn't know how you would react and-” _and because I love you and I was afraid you wouldn't be my friend anymore._ He could stop himself before saying the last part. 

“And what?” 

“That doesn't matter. Can you let me go now?” 

Iwaizumi let him go with a sigh. “You know that I know that there is still something you didn't tell me right?” 

Oikwaw closed his eyes and tried to control his beating heart. “Yeah, well I didn't think I needed to say it but the kiss didn't mean anything, right?” 

Iwaizumi didn't answer and Tooru didn't want to open his eyes to see the other man's face. So he began to blabber. “Well, I mean such a small kiss didn't mean anything. We're friends and nothing more and-”

Oikawa was thrown against the wall. With a loud shriek he stared at Iwaizumi who was now so close that he could see the anger in his eyes. It was the first time this evening that he looked him directly into the eyes. His arms were framing him and his chest was almost touching his. 

“Say that again” His voice was deeper than normal. Darker. More dangerous. He couldn't avoid the sharp gaze. It shouldn't excite Oikawa that much. 

“What?” 

“Say again that it didn't mean anything.”, Iwaizumi said. 

God, how much did Oikawa want to tell the truth. That he loved him, that he always had. But that could destroy their friendship and after all these years he couldn't risk all this. So he lied. “The kiss didn't mean anything” 

Both of them were staring at each other in silence. Then Iwaizumi broke the silence. “You are such a bad liar, Trashykawa”, he whispered and kissed him.

This time it was Oikawa whose eyes grew wide and his whole body froze. This was nothing like that little peek a few days ago. This time Iwa-chan was really kissing him. Pressing him harder against the wall with his body, his right hand leaving the wall to lay on his waist. 

So what else was Oikawa supposed to do than close his eyes, throw his arms around the other man's neck and return the kiss? 

They both opened their mouths simultaneous, tongues sliding against each other. Devouring each other. When Oikawas hands found the other's hair and pulled slightly he could feel the shudder from his body. 

And then he felt a hand moving under his shirt roaming over his abdomen and his own body shuddered. His body leaned into the touch wanting more. So much more. But Iwaizumi pulled his hand and mouth away almost immediately. 

“Tooru” , he whispered, his face still so near that he could feel his breath. Slowly he opened his eyes. Black orbs were staring back at him so intensely.

With this gaze all his fears from before were gone. He could see all the feelings in his friends' eyes and they showed him the same he was sure showed on his own. So he confessed. “I love you, Iwa-chan”

Iwaizumi didn't answer. Instead he met his lips for a much softer and slower kiss which made his toes curl and sigh in bliss. 

_Not enough. Not enough. Not enough._

Oikawa changed the pace of their kiss, so desperate for more and more and more. 

They kissed each other hungrily, pulling and touching. Iwaizumi pressed him harder against the wall. Oikawa's nails clawed into the other’s sweater. 

God, why were they both still wearing so many clothes? 

Iwaizumi seemed to have the same question because his hands found their way under Toorus shirt again, touching the smooth skin with his rough hands and pushing his shirt up to explore more and more of his body. 

Their lips always connected, taking and giving, until Oikawa slowly pushed Iwaizumi away to finally get rid of his own shirt and do the same with the other’s sweatshirt urgently. His fingers brushed over the muscles and then both of them finally were half naked. 

Tooru couldn’t enjoy the view for a long time, because Iwaizumi was back at him and pressed him against the wall again. He loved the feeling of the cold wall behind him and Iwaizumis warm body in front of him. 

Their mouths met again for more hungry kisses. And then, suddenly, Oikawa was lifted up by the other man. He couldn’t stop the surprised yelp leaving his mouth. 

Iwaizimi smiled. “Let’s go to the bedroom”, he muttered against his lips, which made Tooru shudder in anticipation. He kissed him in agreement, his legs clasping the smaller man's waist and his arms around his neck for hold.

Hajime walked them like that to the bedroom. Toorus body slung around him, their naked chests pressed together and their mouths still connected. 

Then he was slowly lowered to his own bed. When he felt the soft mattress under himself Tooru opened his eyes. He hadn’t realised he had closed them. 

Iwaizumi was hovering over him with more distance than he wanted to. But when he saw the other man's dark gaze he didn't care anymore because Hajimes eyes were slowly dragging over his athletic body as if he wanted to devour him whole. God, Tooru hoped he would do exactly that. 

“You are beautiful”, Iwaizumi said, his voice deeper than usual and making him shiver in anticipation. 

“Well, you aren’t bad as well”, Tooru said back, his gaze gliding over his body in approval. He stretched out his hand and let his nails slowly scrape over his abs. “Really not bad”

Both of them watched his hand getting lower and lower and just before his hand was at the hem of his pants Iwaizumi stopped him. 

"Not yet", he growled and pinned his hands over Oikawas head into the mattress. He leaned down and nibbled at Toorus ears, before he whispered "It's my turn first". 

He began to lay kisses down from his cheek to his neck to his collarbone, one hand still holding Toorus arms in place. 

His free hand began to wander over his body too. Fingers roaming over his arms, legs, waist. His back arched under the rough hand and a loud groan escaped Tooru when the others mouth found his nipples and sucked one of them. 

“Iwa-chan”, Tooru groaned, hands clawing at the sheets. Iwaizumi leaned away from his chest back to his jaw, pressing soft kisses to it while his hand replaced his mouth on his chest. 

And then their mouths met again. As if they had done it a thousand times their mouths opened, tongues sliding against each other. Again and again and again. 

Both men were a mess and they weren't even fully naked. Both their erections strained at their pants, aching to be touched. 

But Hajime wasn't finished yet. He wanted to explore every inch of his friend, slowly taking him apart. 

So he did exactly that. His hands roaming over the beautiful body, over his sides, chest, abs. His mouth alternating between kissing Tooru and kissing his body, placing soft kisses on his chest, his ribs, his neck. Licking, biting, tasting him. 

Oikawas hands loosened their grip from the sheets and found their way in Iwaizumis short, spiky hair, pulling them in pleasure. His body reacted to everything the other man did, lifting up into the touches and kisses. Soft gaspes leaving his mouth. 

And then, finally, fingers flipped his pants open. Iwaizumi kissed his hip bone while undoing them and Oikawa thought, _finally_. Finally Hajime would touch him, where he wanted him to touch since he had lifted him up. 

But he didn't. Instead he pulled down his pants, step by step, stopping to taste the newly exposed skin every time. He nipped at his inner thighs, down towards his knees, taking his time to caress his injured leg with both his hands and mouth and farther down to his ankle, until the pants were fully taken off. 

He then made his way up again, step by step. Tooru groaned frustrated. "How long are you going to torture me?", he asked, when Iwaizumi gave special attention to the skin just under his boxer shorts, so close to his dick but still so far away. 

"Torture?", Hajime asked innocently and blew warm air against the just kissed skin. Tooru shuddered. "You seem to enjoy it" 

"I hate y-Ahhh", he began to insult him but his friend used that to finally pull his boxers down a bit, close his mouth over his erection and took him inside his mouth. 

Tooru let out a loud moan. It was warm and wet inside Iwaizumi, who expertly took him in and out of his mouth, sucking and licking, his hand grabbing the part he didn’t touch with his mouth. 

The setter totally forgot the time, forgot how much he wanted to have the other man somewhere else and feel him differently. But Iwaizumi was too good, building up his orgasm with every lick, touch and bobbing of his mouth., that he forgot all of his thoughts, grabbed the short hair of his friend and pulled it in pleasure. 

God, he was so close. So, so, so close. But just before he thought _finally_ (again!) Iwaizumi pulled away and grinned down at him. Pre-come and spit were on his mouth, which should look gross but he had never looked more amazing than right now. Half naked, grinning, his erection more than visible in his sweatpants and between Toorus legs. 

“Torture, mh?”, he asked again and wiped his mouth.

Tooru grabbed the lube from his nightstand and threw it at Iwaizumi. It hit his chest and fell on the mattress. “Hurry up, you brute"

Hajime laughed and picked up the lupe. “Impatient, are we?”

“If you don’t begin to fuck me right now, I’m leaving”, he threatened, glaring at the smaller man. 

“It’s your apartment, though”, Iwaizumi answered amused, making a show out of it to pour the lupe slowly over his fingers. 

Oikawas eyes followed his movements. “Well, then I’m throwing you out. And you need to go back with hiding your erection”

“Oh, I’m not planning to leave”, the other said. His voice had this dark promise in it that made Tooru shudder. 

“Well, then finally start fucking me, Hajime” 

The growl that came out of Iwaizumis mouth was low and possessive. _Interesting._

Without further hesitation he guided his finger towards Oikawa's entrance and then his first finger was slowly pushing inside him. Both of them groaned in pleasure. 

Iwaizumi leaned down, began to kiss all over Toorus body again, scraping his teeth at the sensitive skin. Oikawa moaned, pushing his body against the finger inside him, while Iwaizumi pushed it in and out.

Soon the second finger followed, pushing in and out, stretching him open. Their mouths found each other again, hot and desperate to taste each other. Then the fingers inside him curled. 

Tooru gasped for air, a loud moan escaping his throat, his body shuddering with pleasure. “Hajime”, he breathed his name heavily. Hajime kissed him deeper. 

When Iwaizumi began to use three fingers inside of him, pushing and curling and making Tooru go crazy, he said “Iwa-chan. I’m ready. Hurry up”.

This time he didn’t try to extend the process. Tooru hungrily watched him pulling off his sweat pants and boxers, his dick hard against his own stomach. Tooru licked his lips. He wanted to taste him. 

“Another time”, Iwaizumi promised and Oikawa didn’t know if he had said it out loud or if his friend just knew him too well. He didn’t care. The only thing he cared about was the promise of a next time and watching the other man pull on a condom (he had no idea where he managed to get that). 

Hajime poured some of the lupe over his hands and began to pump his dick, spreading the liquid in the process. Then he leaned over the taller body and slowly pushed inside. Both men let out a loud groan. 

"I imagined this for so long", Hajime whispered into his ear and began drawing circles on Toorus hips, to help him relax. 

"You have?", Tooru asked breathless, hazelnut eyes staring into black orbs. 

"So fucking often", he groaned. "And I will do every little thing to you I have dreamed about"

The dark promise made Oikawas body shudder in anticipation. Oh god, how much he wanted the same thing to do to Iwaizumi. A cocky smile appeared on his face. "Then what's stopping you from finally fucking my brain out?" 

Hajime loved a good challenge. 

He didn’t go slow and Tooru loved it. The way his hips thrusted forward in rapid motions, each thrust going deeper and deeper, his hands holding Tooru in place, the quiet groans leaving the others mouth. 

Toorus's body was filled with pleasure, every thrust bringing him closer, his hands scraping over the back of his friend (hopefully leaving marks) and his head thrown back, loud moans leaving him. 

Their mouths met for hard kisses, clashing against each other for kiss after kiss, hot and hard. And then a rough hand grabbed Toorus dick and honestly, it was just too much. The hand moving over his cock and the cock inside him, thrusting inside him hard and fast. 

He didn’t last long. Both of them didn’t. Iwaizumis thrusts became erratic, low groans leaving his throat in pleasure and Oikawa was already lost in the feeling. Both of them came.

Tooru came first. Pleasure exploded inside of him, when he came over their chests, moaning “Hajime” as he came. Hajime came shortly after, his body tensing up and his eyes never leaving Toorus. It took him a while to come down and pull out. 

Both of them fell into the bed afterwards, exhausted. 

"Wow, that was-" 

"Amazing? Mind blowing?", Oikawa suggested, breathing heavily. 

"Yeah", Iwaizumi agreed and turned around to look at him. He reached towards Tooru, to gently stroke his head. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm better than okay", he promised. He slid closer and hugged him. His face was buried into Iwaizumis naked chest. 

Iwaizumi hugged him back. "I love you, Tooru" 

Oikawa hummed in acknowledgment. "I love you too" 

Then Oikawa began to laugh. Hajime looked at him confused. “What?”

“I just realised that you are now one of the people with bad taste”, he giggled. 

Iwaizumi groaned and buried his head into Tooru with faked regret. 

Both of them knew he was smiling instead. 

* * *

Extra: Text messages from Iwaizumi to Oikawa

1 day later

_from Iwa-chan: I’m sorry_

_from Iwa-chan: I’m sorry I didn’t react yesterday. I should have stopped you, when you left._

_from Iwa-chan: I didn’t realize that you…_

_from Iwa-chan: Can we talk?_

2 days later (1 missed calls)

_from Iwa-chan: Tooru..._

_from Iwa-chan: Are you ignoring me?_

3 days later (3 missed calls)

_from Iwa-chan: Come on, Tooru, we need to talk!_

4 days later (4 missed calls)

_from Iwa-chan: I’m not seeing Suzuki anymore. Can we talk?_

_from Iwa-chan: Please, don’t ignore me. Let us talk about this!_

5 days later (7 missed calls)

_from Iwa-chan: Okay, fine, if you won’t come to me I’ll come to you!_

_from Iwa-chan: I’m on my way to your apartment. You better be prepared for this talk, Shittykawa_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter, it's from Iwaizumis perspective. It's a lot shorter than the first one, but I hope you guys will still like it. Have fun ~

Iwaizumi Hajime was in love with his best friend. 

He had first realised it when Oikawa began to date women in high school. It shouldn’t hurt as much as it did hearing your best friend talking about how attractive people were and what he did with them. 

It took Iwaizumi a long time to accept his feelings and sexual orientation. Shortly after Tooru came out to him as Bisexual (he had figured it out earlier but didn’t want to confront his friend when he couldn’t do the same), he came out as well and it was such a relief. 

But he didn’t tell him about his own feelings, not wanting to ruin their friendship and break them apart. So he hid it and with the time his feelings began to become less intensive and strong. 

Now, after all these years, he was still in love with him but he tried to move on. He dated, slept with other men and tried to overcome his feelings for his best friend. 

But then Tooru kissed him. 

Oikawa Tooru, women (and men) magnet, who everyone found attractive, kissed him. Him, Iwaizumi Hajime, who he blamed to be unattractive and a brute. 

Iwaizumi was so shocked, that he couldn't think about anything. He just stared at his friend. And then he just let him leave. 

It was probably the most stupied thing he did in his life. To let Oikawa leave, clearly hurt and not running after him. 

This small, little kiss made his life very complicated for the next few days. Three main problems gave him a headache:

1 He had hurt his friend and not only in that moment, but apparently with every other word he had said before about other men. 

2 Tooru was in love with him too. Iwaizumi didn't quite know what to do with that information yet. 

3 He was in love with Tooru, but was currently seeing someone else. Someone really nice, who definitely didn’t deserve to be in this mess.

On the same day Tooru had kissed him, his brain worked really hard with all this information, trying to process all of this. 

One day later he tried to reach Oikawa and talk with him. He also tried to think of a way to talk to Suzuki, tell him to stop seeing each other without hurting him. Pointless to say, that he failed with both. 

Two days later he wrote Oikawa again. No answer. 

Three days later he finally dared to text Suzuki and tell him what had happened (yes, he didn’t text him on that day and yes, he felt like an asshole because of it). Suzukis answer was surprisingly positive. Of course he was hurt, but he understood Iwaizumis situation and he shouldn’t be sorry for his feelings, even if they weren’t directed towards him. 

Four days later, he was single, still in love with his best friend and was still ignored by him. All his calls and text messages were ignored and his anger was slowly rising. 

Five days later he really was sick of being ignored, so he directly went to confront him about it. 

Which turned out to be the right thing, because this idiot couldn’t lie for his life and suddenly he could see all of Oikawas feelings towards him. How he had missed that before, he didn’t really understand. 

But he didn’t care, because finally Iwaizumi was able to kiss his friend. To touch him. To feel him. To taste him. 

Finally he could do all the things he imagined doing to Tooru. Or Tooru doing to him. All these images he had banned in the deepest dark of his head, to never surface again, now came up and he could do them. 

And apparently Iwaizumi wasn’t the only one with a lot of ideas and fantasies. Tooru had his own list to test out. 

Honestly, Hajime has never imagined that their relationship would be this sex focused. 

He had always thought, if he would be in a relationship with Oikawa their friendship would still be the main thing about them. 

Their bickering, surprise visits, movie marathons and take out dinners just with the new aspects of (now) non platonic cuddles, kisses and of course sex. But it wasn't like that. 

Instead it was like years of sexual tension and buried feelings couldn't stop them from touching each other. He would be lying if he said he didn’t love it. 

Tooru was beautiful. The way he arched his back, when Iwaizumi began to let his hands and mouth slide over the muscular body.

The way he let out these soft gaspes, when Hajime took his time to explore his body slowly, touching and kissing every centimeter of his smooth skin. Or the loud moans when he was finally inside him, fucking into him with hard thrusts. 

The way Toorus eyes looked up to him, when he took Hajime into his mouth, licking, sucking and pushing him deeper in his throat, moaning at the grip in his thick hair. 

The way he screamed into the pillow when Iwaizumi pushed him on all fours, pressing his head down the mattraze and fucking him from behind. 

The way he moved his hips, lifting up and down on top of him, and throwing his head back in pleasure. 

The way his nails scraped over the hard muscles in his shoulders, when Hajime lifted Tooru up and fucked him against the wall. Or against the shower wall. Or on the dining table. 

But all of that amazing sex meant their dates didn’t go as planned. 

Either they didn’t make it to go out, because they were at each other in minutes, kissing, touching and pulling off clothes, or they stopped halfway and it ended with them in a bathroom or side alley making out hotly. 

And as much as Iwaizumi loved this (really, really loved it), he wanted to go on dates without immediately jumping each other. 

So now here he was, almost 1 month into dating his best friend and preparing dinner for a surprise date, so that he didn’t feel to bad about all the sex and no other romantic interaction in their relationship. 

“I’m here”, Oikawa shouted, closing the apartment door with a loud thud.

“In the kitchen”, Iwaizumi answered, concentrating on the food in front of him. He heard the other man walking towards him. 

“What are you doing?”, his boyfriend asked, when he was behind him. Oikawa hugged the smaller man from behind and leaned his head on his shoulder. 

“Cooking”, answered in an annoyed tone and tried push the taller away, but he didn’t butch. 

Instead he nuzzled his face into Iwaizumis neck. “I can see that. But why?” 

“Because I thought it would be nice to have a date instead of just jumping each other”, he answered. 

He could feel the other’s smile against his neck. “That is a nice thought”, he whispered, cold air against his neck. “But we already tried that. It didn’t work out”

Then he began to kiss his neck. Slow kisses all over his neck, his body pressed against him. His hands found their way under his shirt and began to wander over his stomach.

“Well, then we are trying again”, Hajime said, trying to ignore his boyfriend and push him away. It didn’t work. This bastard was strong, when he wanted to be. 

He sighed in defeat. Here he was, trying to do something romantic and Tooru was just throwing all his plans (and defense) away and did what he wanted. 

“Mhh, we could try it. What have you planned?”, he asked, as if he cared. His mouth was still against his neck and the hands under his shirt. 

“Dinner. Movies. Some wine”

“Mhhh, that sounds nice”, Tooru hummed in agreement and slowly let his nails lightly scrape over his stomach. Hajime tried not to groan. “What movies have you thought about?”

Again, Iwaizumi sighed in defeat. “Alien marathon”

“What?”, Oikawa asked surprised, stopping his ministrations. 

“I thought we could make an alien marathon”, he sighed and closed his eyes. It was embarrassing. He never willingly watched an alien movie with Oikawa, if he didn’t ask (nicely) or threaten (not nicely) him, but here he was  _ suggesting _ it. 

But it seemed to be the right thing because Oikawa let go of him and his eyes began to sparkle with anticipation. “Really?” 

“Really.” 

“Wow, this may be a good idea after all. I’m preparing the movies, you can continue cooking. Don’t burn anything, Iwa-chaaan”, he chirped and escaped the towel Iwaizumi threw after him and fucking  _ hopped _ towards the living room. 

“You better put Godzilla in the choices, too, Shittykawa”, he yelled after him and turned back to his dinner preparations. 

After Oikawa selected their movies (yes, he put Godzilla there) and Iwaizumi finished cooking, they made themselves comfortable on the couch, with their food and some wine. Halfway through the first movie, when they finished eating, Oikawa leaned his head on Iwaizumis shoulder and Iwaizumi threw his arm around the setter.

It was 2 in the morning, when they finished their movie session. Both of them were now laying on the couch in their pyjamas, curled against each other.

“Come on, we should go to sleep”, Iwaizumi said and entangled their bodys to stand up. 

Oikawa stayed on the couch.“Daichi always carries Kou-chan”, he said with a wide grin and stretched out his arms in demand. 

Iwaizumi thought about just leaving him on the couch, but decided otherwise. Just for today. “You are such a brat, Shittykawa”, he sighed and picked the taller man up. 

Tooru happily slung his legs and arms around him and squeezed to him tightly. His face was buried in his neck and his mouth found its way to the skin again, placing soft kisses to it. 

Iwaizumi didn’t say anything about that and just carried him towards his bedroom. But instead of carefully setting him down, he just threw him into the bed. 

Oikawa shrieked. “Iwa-chan”, he whined and threw a pillow after him. Iwaizumi catched it without problems.

“You deserved it. For being so demanding”, he laughed and settled next to Tooru on the bed. 

He was about to turn off the light, when long arms slung around his waist and stopped him. Iwaizumi looked down. 

"Are we really just going to sleep?", Tooru asked, one of his seductive smiles on his face. His hands found their way under Hajimes shirt again, just about his pyjama pants and stroked the skin lightly. 

"I think we can arrange something else'', he answered, a small grin appearing on his face. He leaned down, his hands buried in Toorus brown locks and pulling him up for a heated kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, that was the Iwaoi spin-off.  
> I actually wanted to write Iwaoi (because I really think they are) as a switch couple but it turned out different than I thought.  
> I hope you guys liked it regardless. I at least had a lot of fun writing this short story. Thanks for reading and liking it and see you in the next story :)

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, happy end and no one died (even if Iwa-chan wanted to strangle Tooru). 
> 
> Next chapter will be from Iwaizumis perspektive. So see you next time!


End file.
